


Words

by firerwolf



Series: Spartan Love: After Dark [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally speaking on Onxy Lucy has fallen oddly silent to Tom's annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Tom didn't really like it on the _Port Stanley_. It was just too unfamiliar, too quiet, and he wasn't sure how much he trusted the soldiers on the ship. They were being restricted too much and he wasn't sure what they were hiding. He would consider looking around if it weren't for the woman lying on the bed with him. Her arms were wrapped around his chest, her face against his shoulder. From her breath he could feel against his neck he could tell she was awake. Tom shifted a bit and Lucy lifted her head. She smiled up at him and Tom let his fingers gently touch her cheek.

Lucy opened her mouth and Tom froze, waiting to see if she'd say anything. Since they'd left the shield world she hadn't said a word and it was crushing to Tom. He'd hoped to finally get her voice back, for her to move forward in recovering. Lucy closed her mouth and frowned and Tom let out a disappointed breath. Lucy sat up and started to sign something. Tom simply looked away, it was the only way to indicate that he didn't want to know what she had to say.

Lucy tapped his chest and gripped his shirt, trying to get his attention. Tom wouldn't turn toward her and acknowledge her attempts to communicate. Lucy moved over so she was more in his view. There was a concerned look on her face and Tom sighed. "Lucy, just don't." Tom sat up and gently pushed Lucy off of him. He moved to the edge of the bed and slumped over, forearms resting on his knees.

Tom could feel Lucy's hands on his back as she tried to get him to turn around. "I just...I'm just hurt, Lucy. Years of trying to help you, get you to talk, but nothing. Then you meet some Engineers for a few hours, they get a little scared, and you talk for that?" Tom didn't hold back the pain from his voice. "I guess I just thought that I meant more to you than something you'd known for a tiny fraction of how long we've been together." Lucy tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he pulled them off. "I just need some time alone." Tom stood and left the room.

He didn't really know where he was going to go, just wander around. He just needed to get away from Lucy and let himself get his thoughts straight. It was hard for him to handle the idea that all their years together meant less to Lucy than a few hours spent with some aliens. He eventually stopped in the hangar, which luckily was empty at the moment. He sat on a supply box and put his head in his hands. It felt like he had been stabbed in the heart but there was no medic he could see to take the pain away.

"Tom?" He turned to see Kelly moving toward him. Now he was embarrassed for having been caught in such an emotional moment. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Tom nodded, turning his gaze back to the floor. "I'm fine, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the other Spartans?"

Kelly shrugged. "Maybe, but I wanted some time to think. There are some things I need to think about." To motioned for her to continue. "They won't let us see Halsey and they aren't really telling us anything. I know she kidnapped me when I was needed and lied about the weapons on Onyx but this all seems a bit much for crimes like that. At least we got a world full of Forerunner tech. That has to count for something. At least make it worthwhile that I wasn't there for John." Tom looked to Kelly who's eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry about him," Tom spoke up. "He must have meant a lot to you." Tom didn't really know what to say. He knew what it was like to lose people but the pain he could see from the Spartan II seemed beyond even the pain he'd felt when Kurt had died.

"I don't care what they say," Kelly asserted. "He's not dead, just...missing. I'll find him or die looking. I know John as no other person in the galaxy does. The bond between us is stronger than any force there is and I still feel it, I feel that he's alive." Kelly took a deep breath. "That's not even the biggest of the things plaguing me. Though those things I can't talk about. That damn AI is listening all the time." Kelly looked around them as though she'd find that box AI hiding somewhere.

"You don't like AI?" Tom asked. He'd never really felt one way or another about the programs. They could be helpful but sometimes they seemed like they were mocking life by imitating it.

"I don't like the lack of privacy. I don't want to censor myself all the time because I know there's an ear constantly listening to me. It's just...I don't like it." Kelly scowled and turned to Tom. "You know as a soldier you have to learn to trust your instincts. When something doesn't feel right you have to trust that instinct." Kelly gave him a very serious look, as though trying to burn her words into his mind. Her gaze suddenly turned more relaxed and friendly. "So tell me what's wrong."

Tom froze, trying to understand what had happened. She had seemed like she'd really meant the thing about things not feeling right. It took a second for his mind to process that she did mean it but was trying to cover up the message so the AI wouldn't catch on. He was at least glad to know that his uneasy feeling about the crew's actions wasn't all in his head. He finally managed to answer her question, though he wasn't able to come up with a lie quick enough so he went with the truth. "It's Lucy."

"I would think you'd be happy about her. I mean she's talking again, or has she been talking your ear off?" Kelly asked.

"It's the exact opposite. She hasn't said a word since the first time. She won't even say anything to me." Tom hung his head and Kelly put a gentle hand on his back. "I just don't understand what I did wrong. Years of making her happy, trying to help her, and working to try to get her to talk again and she talks because Halsey scared some floating bags of gas." There was anger and Tom's voice now. "So what was all that effort for? Wasted? Does this mean she doesn't feel the same way about me? Years of our bond which doesn't matter at all but her knowing some aliens for a few hours was all she needed." Tom couldn't help the tears that were running down his cheeks. "For years she's been the only thing that mattered to me but how am I not supposed to feel unwanted when she apparently loves an organic computer more than me? Do you know what it feels like to know the person you love doesn't need you?"

"I do know what it's like. John is an amazing Spartan and all the time I've feared he'd replace me or realize he's good enough on his own. Part of my contribution to Blue Team was I used to take care of any locks that needed to break or any time we needed to hack a system. Then he tells me that he's been given a smart AI, so I don't have to do that anymore. Suddenly you feel like part of the reason they needed you is gone. If the AI could make a hologram run quickly then I'd be screwed. John wouldn't even need me to be his rabbit." Kelly dropped her arm from his back and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "Even if he didn't want me any more I'd still love him."

"It's not like I don't love Lucy, I'm just hurt. Maybe I'm just being selfish." Tom didn't know what to think. Was it too much for him to be asking her to speak to him? "I mean I just want one word. Yes, no, turtle. I'd even be happy if what she said was that she didn't love me. I just...I want to hear her voice."

"Usually I'm good with words. John used to say I always knew what to say, but I don't know what to tell you. It doesn't make sense, and you're not wrong to be upset. If I were in your position I'd be upset. You might just have to wait for it to pass. Though, maybe she'll say something to you if you tell her how upset you are."

Tom sighed and stood up. "Well, maybe you're right. I'll leave you with your thoughts. I hope the UNSC hasn't invented mind reading devices." Tom gave her a small smile before he left. He made his way back to the room he was sharing with Lucy. When he entered he found her curled up tight on her bed. Tom decided he wasn't quite over his issues and anger enough to join her and moved to his bed beside hers. He stopped as he realized that there was a paper note on his pillow. Tom glanced over to Lucy before grabbing the note and sitting down on his bed.

_Tom, I know you're mad at me so you'll sleep in this bed. See, you're not the only one that can read the other's mind. I wish I had some reason why what happened happened but there is simply no logic to be found. Even the Engineers said that only my friends could fix me, and I always thought that maybe one day, with your warmth and love, I would be able to deal enough with the bad things and be able to speak again. I always thought you'd be the first to hear my voice after all these years, and I didn't expect to talk. All the time I shout, knowing words won't come out, and I have no reasoning for why sound came out that time. You mean so much more to me than anyone else in the universe ever could._

_I want to speak to you Tom but you must realize one thing. You have been waiting years to hear my voice and I've waited years to be able to speak to you again. When I do speak I don't want it to be some meaningless phrase like 'what's for breakfast'. I want it to mean something. I need the perfect words to say. I think I've found the right words, if you're willing to listen._

Tom stared down at the note, reading it over a second time. He set the paper to the side and stood. He hesitated for a second before he sat down on the bed with Lucy. Tom lay down carefully beside her, trying not to disturb her too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned toward him. Her eyes were open and she was smiling. Tom couldn't help but smile back. "You had something you wanted to say?"

Lucy nodded, taking a moment to massage her throat and form the words. Tom couldn't help but hold his breath as he waited to see if this time she would actually speak. "I love you, Tom." Her voice was still rough from not being used but in that moment it was the greatest sound Tom had ever heard. He grinned and rolled them over so she was beneath him. Their lips met and he held her tight to his body.

Their kissing became more intense and Tom was fairly sure he'd never get enough. He was sure he could spend the rest of his life lavishing attention on her mouth, that wonderful thing that had allowed her beautiful voice to be returned to him. He was surprised when her body pushed up against his and she tugged on his shirt. Tom pulled back, understanding her normal signal for wanting to tell him something. He was surprised when she instead used him moving back to pull his shirt up and off. She let it fall to the ground and her hands moved to his chest, running over his skin.

Tom's eyes met Lucy's and she nodded, pushing her hips up against his. Tom leaned down and their lips connected again. His hands moved cautiously to the bottom of her shirt. This was something they'd both waited for until the time was right. If Lucy felt she was ready then Tom was ready as well. He gripped the cloth and pulled up, they broke apart and Lucy sat up enough for him to pull her shirt off. His hands slid over her skin, enjoying feeling it like he'd never felt it before. His hands slid around her back and easily found the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it easily and pulled back. Lucy smiled up at him as she slid the cloth down her arms, giving him access.

Tom moved his hands up her hips, over the soft flesh, to her chest. Sure he'd seen her plenty of times in the shower and he'd bandaged up her chest a couple times, but this was different. This was intimate, sexual, and it felt different than any other time. His mouth dipped down to her neck as he started to explore her chest with his hands. He repeated any action that seemed to get a positive reaction from her, trying to learn as he went. He slowly moved his mouth down to her chest, enjoying the taste of her skin but also beating down his own fears that he'd screw up. He found a whole new set of tastes and places to tease, taking pleasure in the way she'd grip his shoulders and buck up toward him when he found a good spot.

He hadn't even realized how aroused he was until Lucy started to grind her hips against his. He moaned at the contact and was forced to break from her chest. She took the opening and her hands swiftly moved from his shoulders down to his waist. She undid his belt and pulled down the zipper. Tom took in a sharp breath as her hand brushed against his erection. She stared down at his open fly, hands moving to his side and gripping both his pants and his underwear. Tom felt nervous about her reaction. Sure she'd felt him aroused before after wet dreams about her and she'd seen him in the shower but she'd never seen him naked and aroused. She pulled down his pants and he saw her eyes widen slightly. Her gaze turned back to Tom. "Can I fit that?"

Tom smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. We won't know until we try." He pulled back from her and stood beside the bed. He removed the last of his clothing and then turned his attention to Lucy. He undid her belt and opened her pants, slowly pulling them down. He made sure they were fully off, waking her socks with it. He then moved up onto the bed again and had Lucy pull her knees up half way. He pulled off her underwear and set himself at her feet.

Tom placed his hands on her knees. "Ready?" Lucy nodded and Tom guided her legs open and he looked down at her fully bare body. He nodded his head and smiled at her. "You'll be fine," he assured her. He moved up into position but realized that he was missing an important bit of information. He didn't know where he was supposed to enter. He didn't want to really admit that he'd never really looked up the specifics. He knew enough though that he knew where to look.

Tom's hand moved down between her legs. His fingers gently touched her sex and he was rewarded with a sigh of pleasure from Lucy. At least he knew that while he was looking she'd enjoy it, his fingers explored, pushing and poking to try to find the correct spot. If Lucy had caught on that he was flying blind she didn't show it. The woman was too wrapped up in the pleasure his exploration was bringing her. After some searching he found a spot where his fingers sank into her. She winced and Tom stopped moving. "Are you all right?"

Lucy nodded. "Supposed to hurt." She laid her head back on the bed and gripped the sheets. "Keep going."

Tom leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach before he began again to push his fingers in. She winced a few more times but Tom kept going until his finger was mostly in. He stopped there, letting Lucy adjust. When she seemed to relax he moved his finger, slowly withdrawing and pushing it back in. He continued his actions Lucy stopped tensing when he pushed in. He watched her as she reacted to each movement of his finger. He paused for a moment and sighed. "We have two options." Lucy raised her head to look down at him. "We can either work another finger in or we can move straight to the main event. You're the one that's going to be in any pain, so I'll leave the choice to you."

Lucy let her head fall back. "I think we've waited long enough." She gripped the sheets a bit in anticipation. She bucked toward him a bit as he moved his finger again. "It will be less pain in the end anyway," she reasoned. She let out a moan and her toes curled.

Tom removed his finger and set himself in place. He had to grip himself to position himself properly. He pushed forward enough that he wouldn't move and then moved his hands to the bed so he could better steady himself. He slowly pushed forward and stopped when it seemed that she was in too much pain. He would wait until she had relaxed before he'd push in more. He had to be careful and control himself, being sure not to rush and stop when he had to. It felt better than anything he'd felt before and he knew that if he wasn't careful he might move faster than Lucy is ready for.

He worked his way all the way into her and let her adjust to his full size. Once he was sure she'd adjusted he pulled himself almost all the way out. He had to repeat working his way in several times before she became more at ease. He could tell that it still hurt but it wasn't hurting as much as before. As he set a slow pace he could see her becoming more and more comfortable with each thrust. When she seemed fully comfortable he started to increase his pace.

He continued to increase his speed, lost in the pleasure of their activity. He didn't even know what to expect, or what they were working toward. He could feel something collecting inside of him, like working his way up a hill though he didn't know what would happen when he reached the top. Lucy was vocal, not with words but with sounds that he didn't know she could make. When she'd been mute Lucy hadn't made that many sounds unless she had to or they were small natural noises. He certainly had never heard her make a sound like this.

He felt her inner walls tighten around him and she moaned his name. He continued to move until he reached the top of that hill. He felt himself release into her and he held himself still. Tom looked to Lucy who was panting to catch her breath. "Did we do it right?"

Lucy didn't answer right away. She was boneless under him, exhausted. She finally shrugged as a response. Tom slowly pulled himself out, being careful as he didn't have any idea what he was doing. He lay down beside her and Lucy turned toward him, nuzzling her face against his chest. "I don't feel like a complete failure so I'm going to mark this off as a success."

"I love you, Tom." Lucy laid an arm over his waist and made herself comfortable. Tom smiled and hugged her close to his chest.

"I love you too, Lucy." He couldn't help but grin, happy to be able to say that in response to her words. He closed his eyes and settled in, letting himself give in to the sleep that his tired body demanded.

Tom sat in the commons area of the ship, Lucy leaning against him. He was reading over his report about Onyx, wanting to check it over, trying to ignore the soldier that was staring at them. Kelly moved into the room and smiled at him. "See things worked out."

Tom nodded and hugged Lucy to his side a bit tighter. "Everything's good."

Kelly moved over to a table and sat down. She glanced over at, Tom was fairly sure the man's name was Mal. The soldier was still staring at Tom and Lucy and had been since they'd sat down together. "What are you staring at?" Kelly asked the soldier.

Mal turned toward Kelly, seeming a bit embarrassed to have been caught. He looked down at the table for a moment before answering. "Naomi isn't really the warmest of people, and the Captain isn't really what you think of when you think of a Spartan." His gaze turned back to Tom and Lucy. "I guess when you think of Spartans you think of giant robot-like killing machines. I just...I didn't know they could be…" he motioned toward the Spartan III.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kelly asked. "I just don't understand what you mean."

"Well...you don't think of Spartans as being able to love," Mal explained.

"I assure you that Spartans can love. I know it firsthand. A Spartan can bust your head open with very little effort but still touch a lover gently." Kelly sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "We are people after all. Humans, and love is human. "

"I know that," Mal defended. "It's just not what you think about when you think of Spartans." Mal looked uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he had absently been threatened. "You just don't see it at all."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't exist. There are plenty of humans that don't like to show sensitivity but you don't assume that all humans don't know how to be sensitive. Why assume all Spartans are the same? Why assume that just because Spartans are private people they can't love?" Kelly was obviously insulted by what the soldier had said.

"Listen, I know when I've lost a battle, against a Spartan or a woman. I'm going to do the smartest thing to do and leave." Mal stood and grabbed his mug of coffee. He nodded to them and then left. Kelly watched him go and then turned to Tom. He simply shrugged, not sure what to say.

Kelly stood form her seat. "I'm going to see if this place has a gym. Though if it doesn't then I don't understand how any soldier can live on it." Kelly moved out of the commons area and left the Spartan IIIs alone.

"Is she all right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Tom assured her. "I was upset when you were missing. I can't really blame her for being upset." Lucy looked at him and Tom placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry about it." She shrugged, letting it go. Tom turned his attention back to the report and picked up where he left off.


End file.
